The Search For Aelita
by orangejuicexbox
Summary: A story about Aelita being kidnapped and odd coming to save her Sequel To This book: "The Break Out"
1. The Search For Aelita: Prolodge

_**Here Is My First Shot Of A FanFiction Story... So Enjoy! ;)**_

**The Search For Aelita**

_**Rated M Lemon Warning! There is sex through this story!**_

_**Intro: **_It was a Friday afternoon at Kadic and every one couldn't wait for the final bell to ring before summer break. The students were working on a five-point essay in Language Arts. The subject was _"What Are You Going To Do For Summer Break"_.

"Hey Aelita, how do you spell 'Ishiyama' ", Asked Ulrich. (Ulrich had been dating Yumi ever since the Super Computer was shutdown.) "I-S-H-I-Y-A-M-A" Aelita Replied. "Thanks." Ulrich Said. For the first time Ulrich wrote a five-point essay and got finished before Jeremy or Aelita.

Ulrich raised his hand. "Yes Ulrich? Problem?" Said Mrs. Mary Henning (who helped teach after their main teacher got pregnant and couldn't teach that year.) "I'm done." Ulrich replied. "Ok, bring it to me." Said Mrs. Henning. Ulrich brought her the paper and Mrs. Henning took it from him and read it. "Nicely done Ulrich! This is one of your best yet!" Mrs. Henning said. "Thanks I worked hard on it." Ulrich said.

"Hey Aelita, what are you doing after class today?" Odd asked. "Chillin' in my room for the rest of the day... maybe going out to town to get ice cream. Way?" Aelita asked. "Oh, um... No reason exactly." Odd said nervously. "Well ok then." Aelita said in a questionly tone. "R-R-R-I-I-I-N-N-N-G-G-G" The bell had rang, and everyone hurried to the door almost running over each other. "Have a good and awesome summer everyone!" Mrs. Henning said.

"Hey Aelita, can I talk to you privately?" Jeremy asked. "Sure I guess so." Aelita said. Odd overheard them. 'Oh damn it!' He said to him self... "I missed my chance!" He said aloud without knowing he did so. "Missed your chance of what?" Ulrich said to Odd. "Wait, did I say that out loud?" Odd asked realizing that Ulrich was talking to him. "Yes you did good buddy... So... Tell me what did you miss your chance at?" Ulrich asked still wanting to know what Odd was talking about. "Alright... As long as you don't tell a living soul for as long as you live, and I mean **AS LONG AS YOU LIVE!**" Odd said. "Ok I promise." Ulrich replied.

_**Back in their room: **_"... And that's why I said 'I missed my chance'." Odd told Ulrich. "So let me get this straight; You wanted to ask Aelita to go out with you and Jeremy told you earlier that he was going to ask her out today, and he beat you to her... Correct?" Ulrich asked Odd. "Yes" Odd replied. "Ok then." Ulrich said. "Now let's go to dinner! Their severing steak and potatoes tonight!" Odd said with happiness.

_**In Aelita's Room: **_"... Are you sure you won't date me?" Jeremy asked Aelita. "Yes I'm sure... I like someone else Jeremy and" Aelita said then was cut off by Jeremy. "I know you've 'told me alrighty', I get it." Jeremy said.

_**In The Lunch Room: **_"So Odd what will it be, sour krout or steak and potatoes?" Mrs. Rosa (The lunch lady) asked Odd. "STEAK AND POTATOS... Please." Odd said. "Ok then... Now I assume you want another helping on top of this one; Right Odd?" Mrs. Rosa said. "Yes please." Odd said. So Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, And Yumi (Yumi is now a boarding student because her parents moved to a further part of France) sat down at a table and ate their dinner then went back to their dorms.

_**Back At The Dorms In Odd's And Ulrich's Room: **_"Hey Ulrich..." Odd began, "I'm going to go take a shower I'll be back later." Odd said. "Ok." Ulrich Said. Odd then left the room and started to walk down the hall way with his towel, soap, and spare clothing. 'You know what, I'm going to stop by Aelita's room first to see how she's doing.' Odd said to him self.

_**In The Girls Dormitory Hallway: **_"Hey Aelita you their?" Odd said then knocked on the door. "Aelita?" Odd repeated. Odd waited and then opened the door to find a dark room. He turned on the light then found Aelita's room totally trashed. "What the hell happened here?" Odd then found a note lying on Aelita's computer desk. Odd then picked it up and read it. The note said 'To Whom This May Concern: I have taken Aelita... and I have her stored away in a secret place. The ONLY way you can find her is to play a game with me... To play this game you will need skill, and wits to find her and me. To get your first clue look in her dresser.' So then Odd looked in her dresser to find another note. That note read 'Ok then you followed my directions if you found this note! Now call that number below to get your next clue.' So Odd ran back to his room and found it was locked. He got his key and opened the door not seeing Ulrich and Yumi,. Picked up his cell phone and called the number on the note. "HEY ODD EVER HEAR OF A LITTLE THING CALLED KNOCKING?" Yumi yelled at him. "Shut up I'm on the phone" Odd replied. The phone stopped ringing and a voice said "Hello?". "HEY WHO EVER THE FUCK YOU ARE, YOU HAVE AELITA AND I WANT HER BACK HERE NOW! YOU DAMN BASTERED!" Odd yelled at the mic on the phone. "Oh so you found the two notes... Ok then. You will have to do what I say and play my game the way I tell you... so good luck and here is where to find your first clue. Go to the sandwich shop on 12th and Blue Street, then go to the men's restroom and go to the third stall... the one with the out of order sign on it. Open that stall and grab the note taped on to the back of the door." 'CLICK' The phone hung-up.

_**Now back in Odd's and Ulrich's room: **_"Hey Odd mind telling me what's exactly going on here?" Ulrich asked while getting his clothes back on (after just having sex for about ten minuets before Odd ran in) "Ok here's what's going on Ulrich... Some weirdo kidnapped Aelita and I have to find her damn it!" Odd said to Ulrich and Yumi. "Ok then we'll help you Odd. Now what do we have to do to find her?" Yumi asked. "We have to go to the sandwich shop on 12th and Blue Street. So then Yumi got dressed and Odd finished getting dressed (since he was going to get a shower and only had a shirt and boxers on.) "Ok weirdo, game on!" Odd said as the three of them ran out of the room.

_**I Hoped you liked the Pro-Loge**__**.**_

_**Chapter 1 will be up when I can get it up. Please Rate And Review!**_


	2. Notes Of Dimise Chapter 1

_**Hey so here is chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy as much as I did when I typed it!**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Notes of Demise**_

_**Outside Of Kadic: **_"Hey Ulrich didn't your dad give you that awesome car?" Odd asked. "Yes and I alrighty know what your going to ask so yes we can take the car to where we need to go." Ulrich said. "Can I drive?" Odd asked. "Yes... But don't crash it, because if you do my dad will beat my ass until I can't see straight! Or until I die. Which ever comes first." Ulrich said. "Awesome! Come on, let's go save Aelita!"

_**In The Car: **_"Ok... Why is there a USED condom on the back seat?" Odd asked. "Because, why do you think it's there?" Ulrich asked. "Got it good-buddy... Ok now let's go!" Odd said. Then Odd started the car and drove out of the parking lot while Jim was walking by there a few moments ago. Jim knew it was Ulrich's car, so he called Ulrich's cell phone.

_**Back In The Car Which Is No Longer At Kadic: **_"I Chime In With The 'HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE...' " Ulrich's phone played as it rang. "Hello?" Ulrich said into the mic of his phone. "Hey this is Jim Morales saying GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR IT WILL BE DETENTION FOR 8 HOURS TOMORROW! YOU GOT THAT?" Jim yelled into his cell phone's mic. "I would love to Jim but Aelita was kidnapped and me, Odd, and Yumi are going to find her now." Ulrich said to Jim. "Really Ulrich? Or is that just an excuse?" Jim said to Ulrich. "No Jim I swear! Aelita has been kidnapped and the three of us are going to find her and save her! Why the fuck don't you believe me Jim?" Ulrich said to Jim. "First of all watch your mouth or I will give you 8 hours of detention for tomorrow; Second of all if Aelita was missing why didn't you tell me or Mr. Delmas?... Well Ulrich I'm waiting." Jim said to Ulrich. "Well because we thought you guys would not believe us." Ulrich said to Jim. "Ok then... I believe you for once in my life. I will tell Mr. Delmas and we'll lock down Kadic so if she still happens to be in the building we will find her and give you three a call." Jim said to Ulrich. "Ok Thanks!" Ulrich said to Jim. 'CLICK' The phone hung up on Ulrich's end.

"Ok... Well I'm lost guys." Odd said in disappointment. "No worries I have a GPS!" Ulrich said reassuring tone. "Ok where is it?" Odd asked. "In the glove box." Ulrich replied. "Ok... Now set it up for me. Our destination is 12th and Blue Street." Odd said. Ulrich was handed the GPS and programmed it for that intersection then handed it back to Odd. "Thanks now I just have to get to that sandwich shop!" Odd Said.

_**Half An Hour Later: **_"Finally we mad it! I'll go in and you two stay here, and when I get back I had better not see you to having sex like I did when I came into our room Ulrich." Odd said. 

_**In The Sandwich Shop: **_Odd barged in the door and ran to the restroom to the third stall and grabbed the note and read it. The note read 'Ok now that you have found this note then you are still in the game; in this stall there is a laptop computer grab that and take it to a man named Jeremy Belpois and ask him to pull the encrypted data up using the program on the desktop. Then you will find your next clue.' So Odd grabbed the laptop and ran back to the car. (Only to find Ulrich and Yumi making-out) "Now we have to go back to Kadic and give this to Jeremy so he can decrypt the next clue."

_**Back At The Dorms: **_"So Aelita is missing and for you to find her you need me to decrypt this file Odd?" Jeremy asked. "Yes. But hurry!" Odd said. "Ok I'll see what I can do." Jeremy said. So the three left and went back to their dorms. And went to sleep for the night.


	3. Aelita's Kidnapper

_**Okay so... here is chapter 2... just a little sleepy while i was typing this... Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Aelita's Kidnapper**

_**Location Unknown Just Read To Find It: **_"Huh? Wha- Where am I?" Aelita asked the man in the shadows. "Why... You know me; Still confused?" Aelita nodded her head to the man in the shadow's question. "Ok then Aelita does this ring a bell? 'Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization!' " "Wait... Jeremy; Is that you?" Aelita asked. "Yes, yes it is Aelita. And it was me who kidnapped you! Do you recognize where we're at? Well do you?" Jeremy asked. "The Factory. In the supercomputer room. And you plan on keeping me here correct?" Aelita asked. "Yes. Yes I do..." He said as he walked back towards the elevator. "Oh and one more thing Aelita... LOOK DOWN!" Aelita immediately looked down. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES? AND WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP?" Aelita said in shock after she had just discovered that she was naked. "Your tied up so you won't escape on me! Oh I would say your clothes are... Down the elevator shaft." He said in an evil tone. "You'll never get away with this!" Aeltia said. "Too late... I already have!" Jeremy said then started to laugh like a psycho. Then the elevator closed. 'Ok so now I just go back the dorms and pretend that I don't know where Aelita is, then I will slowly kill her little by little... And the good thing is that she will be dead before anyone knows it!' Jeremy thought to himself.

_**Back At The Dorms: **_"There you are Belpois! Did you find Ms. Stones?" Jim asked. "No Jim I didn't see her at all... I wonder where she could be...?" Jeremy replied.

_**In Odd And Ulrich's Room: **_"I wonder where she could be...?" Yumi relayed from a walkie-talkie in the girls dormitory section. "Got it Yumi. Thanks for spying on Jeremy; Ulrich To Odd, come in Odd." 'STATIC' "Yes this is Odd go 'head." 'MORE STATIC' "Are you almost done installing those spy cameras?" 'STATIC' "Yes and I've also got the mics installed! I'm done now so I'm heading' back your way good-buddy, over and out. 'STATIC STOPS' 'Ok Now where are you Jeremy? Oh there you are walking off campus again... Ok then let's follow you.' Ulrich thought to himself. Ulrich then moved the joy-stick and moved the camera's view so he could view he switched cameras and found Jeremy in the park walking to the sewer access and went in.__

_**At The Factory: **_"Heeeeeee-yaaaaa!" Jeremy yelled as he landed on the ground from swinging off the rope to get to the elevator. 'CLICK' Jeremy hit the button and the elevator started to move downward. (The door stopped shutting since no one really used the elevator any more.) 'Ok now that I have what I needed from Aelita's room I can start to tourcher her!' Jeremy began to chuckle little then the elevator stopped at the supercomputer room. The door opened only to find Aelita struggling around on the ground trying to get free. "Hello Aelita... Why my little angle why do you struggle around? You're not going to get outta that rope anytime soon! But I think I should start the tourcher you now." Then Jeremy once again started to laugh in a psycho tone. "What the fuck do you have behind your back?" Aelita asked. "Oh nothing,... Just a condom and a dildo! And a sexy trapped girl named Aelita!" Jeremy replied. "NOT JUST NO... BUT HELL FUCKING NO YOU ASS WIPING, BASTERED ASS, MOTHER FU..." She said but was then cut off by a dildo being shoved into her mouth."Good girl! Now for the fun!" Jeremy said. Then without aelita saying anything, Jeremy put on the condom and began to fuck her. Aelita was moaning in pain because she now just lost her virginity. (And as everyone knows, when a girl looses her virginity, it hurts them like hell.)

_**Back In The Dorms In Odd And Ulrich's Room: **_"... So are you sure that you saw him going towards the sewer and he went in? Why would he do that! He never uses that passage any more!" Odd yelled at Ulrich questing him if Jeremy did or did not enter the sewer. "Yes for the FUCKING LAST TIME ODD! I SAW WHAT I SAW!"

_**Sorry so short again just this is what i could come up with when i was typing this chapter! but however u will like what is gonna happen next!**_


	4. SURPRIZE COCK FAGS! Chapter 3

**Hellow! So here is chapter 3 hope u enjoyzzzzzz!**

**Chapter 3: SURPRIZE COCKFAGS!**

_**At The Dorms: **_"Hurry Odd! It's 12:30! Jim could come around any second!" Ulrich whispered to Odd. "Ok Ulrich! I can only pick a lock so fast!" Odd said while picking the lock to Jeremy's dorm. 'CLICK, POP' the door opened. "We're in." Odd Said.

_**At The Factory: **_"I'm done with you for now…" Said Jeremy "…but this will continue! Your pain will grow worse and worse until the day u cease to exist!" Jeremy continued. "You won't get away with this! I swear! Someone WILL find me and you will be thrown in jail, because this is against the law!" Aelita said to Jeremy. "Believe what you like for as long as you live, but I will cause you more pain." Jeremy said to Aelita, and started to walk back to the elevator when he said "You… Will… Die" then started to laugh like a psycho again.

_**At The Dorms: **_After gathering information from Jeremy's dorm Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi went back to Yumi's room to look over the information. "Ok… So from this we can understand that Jeremy relates to Aelita's kidnapping…" Odd said when Ulrich cut him off and said "Odd we definitely know that Jeremy is a suspect in this…" when suddenly Ulrich's cell phone began to vibrate. (Ulrich put his phone on silent so he would not be caught by Jim) Ulrich was staring at his phone, when his eyes got real wide. "Are… You ok Ulrich?" Yumi began to say because she recognized that face anywhere. And I mean ANYWHERE! Odd came over and looked at Ulrich's phone. Ulrich's cell phone showed a picture message he had just received from a blocked number showing Aelita's virginity loss… and that Aelita was cut several time on the arm and legs. "Ho…ly…shit." Odd said. "Now for some reason who ever this is who we're dealing with is a person so sick in the head that he decided to take away Aelita's virginity and cut her to the point that she has several scars." Yumi said. "Now that bastard is mine." Odd said with confidence.

_**In The Dormitory Hallway: **_'I can't believe that no one has caught me yet…' Jeremy thought to himself. 'I've left so many clues and still no one has caught on to any thing… I…WILL…WIN!'

**So there is chapter 3… it is short like chapter 2 but I promise that chapter 4 will be at least twice as long as this one… thanks for reading so far… tell your friends!**


	5. Encounter At The Factory Chapter 4

_**Hey guys and girls! Sorry I haven't updated my story in a while I've just been busy a lot… but here is chapter 4! YEA! So enjoy it… and don't forget to R&R ^_^! ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 4: Encounter At The Factory**

_**Odd And Ulrich's Dorm: **_"Odd would you stop you snoring! ODD!" Ulrich said to the still asleep Odd. 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,' The computer went off with an alarm. Odd Immediately woke up in sudden shock and sprinted for the computer in the corner of the room. "Hey Ulrich call Yumi and have her meet us in the parking lot… NOW!" Odd yelled at Ulrich. "Is there a reason Odd?" Ulrich asked. "Yes… I have a GPS location to the factory to prove that Jeremy is there!" Odd yelled at Ulrich. "Ok Odd I will." Ulrich replyed.

_**In The Parking Lot Of The School: **_"So whats this about?" Yumi Asked. "I have evidence that Jeremy is at the factory so lets high-tail it over there and bust him!" Odd said to Yumi. "Ok then lets go." Ulrich said still very sleepy because Odd woke him up with his loud snoring.

_**In The Park: **_"Hurry! We got to get to the sewer access damnit!" Odd yelled. "Well cool your jets Odd we're almost there!" Ulrich yelled back at Odd. _The three soon were standing at the sewer entrance then went in to the sewer. _

_**In The Sewer: **_"Wow… Our skate boards are still here from four years ago… A bit rusty but they will still work." Yumi said. _So the three of them got their boards and then started to skate to the end of the sewer where the factory was located at. _"Finally we're here… That was a longer fucking trip then I remembered it was." Odd said. _Then Odd noticed Jeremy's scooter was propped up by the very rusted ladder. _"Ok well let's go up." Ulrich said. _So after the three climbed up the ladder and ran across the bridge they reached the elevator, when all-of-a-sudden the elevator started to move upward. As the elevator reached the top floor Jeremy looked out at Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich. _"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE JEREMY? AND WHERE IS AELITA?" Odd screamed at Jeremy. "What do you mean 'Where's Aelita?' How should I know… And if you must know Odd, I was working on a program to find Aelita. And my computer in my dorm was not capable to do that so I restarted the supercomputer and started to work on the program. And that is what I was doing here at the factory." Jeremy said in a calm voice. "Ok then… Let me see it Jeremy. If in fact that's what you were doing here in the first place then come show me what this program looks like." Odd said in a taunting voice that Jeremy hated. "Ok fine Odd if it will make you happy." Jeremy replied.

_**In The Computer Lab: **_"Here Odd see?" Jeremy said pointing to the computer screen with what looked like a program to find where Aelita was at. "Ok we believe you Jeremy. But you could of told us this at first and we would of taken you off of the suspect list." Yumi Said. _ Then the four of them left the factory._

**Well Guys… theres chapter 4 and I hoped you enjoyed it… srry its so short… but tell ur friends and then be reddy for chapter 5.!**


	6. Evidince To Discovery Chapter 5 END

_**Haaaayyyyy fans! Wazzzzzzzzz up… here is the moment you all have been waiting for! The end of the book! What will happen? I dono… well I do know… but u don't… but checkz itz outz! Hope u enjoy and BTW… I am making a sequel to this book! Dono what im gonna call it yet…. But hay it wazent possibal wit out u all reading my book and making reviews! Follow me on meh twitter for up to date crap on me book henningsteve97!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**The Search For Aeltia; Chapter 5 (End)**

**Evidence To Discovery**

_**In Odd And Ulrich's Room: **_''__Odd was yet sleeping again on his desk trying to put the puzzle pieces together to figure out why was Jeremy so concerned on finding Aeltia all of a sudden when he showed no sign of it before… then Odd's computer's alarm went off. 'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP' Odd quickly studied the computer screen. Then jumped out of his desk chair, grabbed Ulrich's car keys ran out the door only to dash down the hall way to find that he forgot to put on some pants… So he ran back, put on his pants and was off again.

_**In The Car 2:30 AM.: **_'CLICK, CLICK, VROOOOOOMMM' The car's engine turned over to a quick start. Odd shifted into gear, released the parking brake and gunned it, almost hitting another car in traffic. But then hightailed it towards the factory.

_**At The Factory: **_"HEeeeeeYAaaahhhahha" Odd yelled as he swung on the rope, and landing perfectly on the landing below. Odd then ran towards the elevator and punched the button to go to the supercomputer room.

_**In The Supercomputer Room: **_The bright light eliminating the room hurt Odd's eyes for a couple of seconds. Then after his eyes readjusted, saw Aeltia, beaten, cut, naked, and tied up, all except for her left hand, which was free. "Aeltia!" Odd yelled with a voice that sound frightened, but filled with joy at the same time. "Odd!" Aeltia yelled back. And as the elevator doors shut Odd was uniting Aeltia. Then after she got free, took her towards the elevator, when all of a sudden the elevator doors began to open, with Jeremy standing there with a whip, condom, dildo, gagger, blind fold, and a leather mask. Odd then said "So it was you, you sick bastard! FUCK YOU JEREMY!" Then with Odd saying that Jeremy dropped everything in his hand, as Odd charged at Jeremy and pinned him against the elevator wall and began repeatedly punching him in the face, when all of a sudden Jeremy hit something in his pocket. It began to light up, and blink rapidly and then stopped blinking. Then all of a sudden Odd's veins started to turn a bright bright purple-reddish color, and started to throb. Odd began breathing heavily due to lack of oxygen in his blood stream. "WHAT THE HELL!" Odd yelled but then passed out. Then woke up several hours later to find Ulrich beating the fuck out of Jeremy. Then knocking him out got him into the elevator along with Odd and Aeltia. Then going to the top floor to find the cops and four ambulances all waiting for the group. Then a group of EMT's took some garments to Aeltia and clothed her and put her on a stretcher, and another group took Odd on a stretcher, both into an ambulance and then left for the hospital. The cops took Jeremy and handcuffed him and threw him into a cop car. And took him to jail.

_**At The Hospital: **_Odd woke up once more from being passed out once more. With an I.V. In his arm with a weird looking liquid in it… it looks as if something was being pumped out of his system. And then heard the doctor talking about his condition. "…Whoever did the to the poor boy defiantly wanted to kill him. But we might be able to fix him up and send him out Ma'am" The doctor said. "Ok thank you doctor." Aelita said, then walked into Odds hospital room. "Hey… Look whose awake." Aelita said. "Yup It's good Old me" Odd said slurring his speech alittle by accident. "The Doc. said that you would make a full recovery, and should be released by tomorrow." Aelita said. "Cool." Odd Said.

_**Back At The Dorms: **_"It's good to be back!" Aelita said. "You Said it." Odd said. "Hey Odd, I have a question to ask you" Aeltia said with worry in her voice, "… wi.. wi… Will you go out with me?" Aelita finally managed to say. "Yes… Yes I will!" Odd said. "Then here." Aelita Said lifting up her shirt to reveal her huge tits. "I Get the idea." Odd said. Then Odd turned and locked the door, and you all know where this went. _Sure enough, Odd and Aeltia got married, and had some kids. And adopted one as well. So now The Della-Robbia family had a grand total of (all together) six members, Four children, and two adults._

_THE END._

_**And there u guys have it… took meh about 3 hours of my night to wright this last chapter! But hay… Theres a book 2 in the works! So Once again to stay up to date with that follow meh twitter henningsteve97**_

_**PEACE And Don't forget to R&R And Thanks For Reading This wonderful book!**_


End file.
